


Break Time

by CloudBomb3r



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, and needs to go horny on maid, keaton is horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBomb3r/pseuds/CloudBomb3r
Summary: Keaton is excited to see Felicia. And not in a playful way.





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy  
> so this is my first fanfic  
> don't judge me too harshly cause im  
> I N E X P E R I E N C E D  
> but i hope you enjoy
> 
> god this is so fucking stupid

Felicia was doing her duties as a maid, as usual. This included laundry, washing dishes, cleaning rooms, taking care of Corrin, preparing tea, and other household chores. But, as usual, something goes wrong, but it's not due to her clumsiness, it's because of...

"FELICIAAAAAAAA!!"

Keaton comes crashing into Felicia at full speed, tackling her, knocking all of the laundry out of her hand, sending them flying everywhere. "Oww..." Felicia muttered. "Keaton! Why did you just run into me at full speed! Now all the laundry is dirty..." 

"Sorry Felicia! I was just so happy to see you!" Keaton said, tail wagging like crazy. This was totally out of character, Keaton is always cool-headed and tough, and always tried to hide his true feelings. In Hoshido, this was called being a "tsundere." But his true feelings were always given away by his sporadic tail wagging like a metronome at the highest speed. "Huh? How come you're not all like "ooh look at me im all tough and not totally happy to see you not because i like you grrrr"? This isn't like you at all." Felicia said confused.

"Huh? Whaddya mean? I'm just happy to see someone I love!" Keaton said affectionately. Felicia blushed at that statement, not before quickly realizing her situation. "I love you too, but there's laundry everywhere! I need to pick it all up before someone sees that I'm not doing my job! Especially Jakob, then I'll get the scolding of a lifetime..." Getting up, Keaton eagerly started to collect the muddy laundry off the ground. "I'll help you! That way, it'll take less time!" Felicia, now cheered up from his assistance, started to collect laundry as well. "Really? Thanks, I really appreciate i-UWAH!"

"Huh?! What's wrong?!" Keaton asked, startled from her sudden exclamation. "I-it's nothing! Really! Let's do laundry together!" Felicia says as she looks away from the awfully conspicuous bulge from Keaton's groin. While collecting the scattered clothing from the ground, she quickly glances at Keaton to see if he even notices the lump in his pants. "Hmm?" he says as he catches her peeking. "Eep! Nothing!" she says shyly.

The trip to the wash buckets were less awkward than Felicia thought they would be, seeing as Keaton is still sporting an unruly boner in his pants. She was expecting awkward stares at either her or Keaton, but fortunately, there was no one on the way there. The clothes are rewashed and hanged up to dry with surprisingly no mistakes or mishaps. This was a surprisingly successful laundry trip, with no tripping, Keaton's tackle does not count as her being clumsy.

Now it was time to break the ice. Felicia's been mentally preparing herself from the she saw his bulge. "Um, so Keaton?" she asks shyly. "Yeah, what's up?" he replies nonchalantly. "Um...is that a bone in your pants, or are you happy to see me?" Felicia asks, blushing profusely.

"Huh? Oh. OH! Yeah, I forgot. That's why I wanted to see you! I'm horny." Keaton said, still nonchalant. "A-and what does that have to do with me???" Felicia said, red as a tomato.

And that's where Keaton started to realize what he was about to say was weird and would be offensive to anyone other than his girlfriend. "Yeah, uh, W-will you...mate with me?" he said, finally blushing.

He's done it. He's finally put Felicia into a blushing mess.  _oh my gods did he really ask me that he wants to have sex with me AAAAAAAA_. Felicia is obviously a steaming babbling mess and cannot give a proper answer. She's torn between really wanting it and thinking it's really irresponsible. But after seeing she's done all her duties and Corrin told her to take it easy after she's finished her chores, she caves in.

"Um...okay. Okay. Yes. I will" Felicia says, with surprising determination. "Wait, WHAT?!" Keaton said, surprised. "You actually want to have sex?! With me?!" Felicia started this, and now she'll finish it. "Yeah. I'm okay with it. You're my boyfriend after all. I should be to give what you want, right?" Keaton had never thought out what would happen if she actually said yes. He'd just assume he'd get slapped in the face, or she would run away screaming, as he experienced in his trip to town with Laslow, in a hopeless attempt to talk with women. But now it's with the girl he fell in love with and she said yes. "Alright then! But, uh, how do we get started?"

"Huh? I thought you would know!" Felicia said, surprised. "Well yeah, I know how sex works, I'm not a complete idiot, I just don't know where to start." Keaton explained. "Well...fine." Felicia said as she dragged him to his quarters, which was halfway across the Astral Plane from where they were.

She shoved him into his room and locked the door. "How's this? We're private, and no one can see u-" Felicia was about to say, until Keaton seized her mouth with his own and watched as she melted in his arms. "Now THIS part I know what to do!"

Keaton helped Felicia undress from her maid uniform, leaving only the headband on her head. "I-is there a reason you want me to keep it on?" Felicia said, shyly, seeing as she was in the nude in her boyfriend's room. "I dunno, I can't ever imagine you without it, plus, it looks cute on you!" he said to her, blushing and smiling. Felicia closed her eyes and huffed. "W-well now...it's your turn."

Felicia unbuttoned Keaton's vest and shirt, exposing his chest. Despite his top three buttons always undone, she still found his body attractive, unconsciously stroking his abs with her hand which Keaton seemed to enjoy. She unbuttoned his pants, and found that he was not wearing underwear, so when it was undone, a huge penis flopped towards her, surprising her. "Hmm? What's wrong? Never seen a wolfskin dick before?" Keaton teased. "No..." Felicia said shyly. "It's just different from human penises. At least, that's what my tutor back home in the Ice Tribe Village showed me in our anatomy lesson." The biggest differences was that it was red, had a tip that got thinner at the head, and was wider at the base, called a know. It very much resembled that of a canine's penis.

" _Ooh, that's..._ "

Keaton blushed as Felicia slowly started to pump it up and down. Keaton never masturbated before, so this is a new experience for him. Felicia was never taught how to have sex, however, she did overhear the other maid's gossip from the Northern Fortress, but other than that, this is mostly just instinct taking over.

" _Unf! Haa...this feels so..._ " Felicia smiled at his mumbling as she jerked him off. "Does it feel good?" She asked him. "Ohhh...this is amazing! But it feels like..I'm gonna..."

Keaton shot his load with three big squirts. His torso was covered completely in his seed.

"Ohhhh, that felt so amazing, but now I'm so lightheaded, I never came so much in my life!" Keaton said, with euphoria. "Hehehe, glad you liked it." Felicia replied, smiling.

"Shall we continue?" Felicia asked. "Absolutely!" Keaton said, excited.

And thus, the two went at it like rabbits.

* * *

Two weeks later, Keaton comes to Felicia again, with a request.

"Hey, uh, Felicia? Do you wanna mate again?"

**Author's Note:**

> felicia and keaton are an underrated ship


End file.
